


Protection

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief mention of alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: Looking at Aaron and Robert's use of protection through the course of their relationship.Completely and utterly soppy and saccharine, but I had to write it.





	Protection

In the beginning, they always used it. Pausing for a moment to get protection from one of their wallets. During the week he spent in Robert’s bed at Home Farm they worked their way through numerous boxes. It felt like an extra way of Robert denying them full intimacy, from fully committing to him over Chrissie. And he always managed to keep his supply topped up because having Robert between his thighs, looking up at him from that angle, was a glorious sight to behold. 

When they got together officially in April 2016, they jumped back into the habit of using them. Aaron was still raw from the trial, still wanting to take everything slow. But with each day that they were revelling in their new relationship, free to give into the passion whenever and wherever it would take them, and not being prepared for all eventualities, there were times when they were caught short without anything at all. The intensity of the heat did little to stop them as their passion became something that couldn’t be tamed, couldn’t be stopped for something as simple as a condom. 

It didn’t help that Robert had looked at him during the lead up to sex, when he was lubing up Aaron’s hole and had said with such sincerity and love, “I want to feel your tightness around me, not behind a thin layer of latex.”

He came apart at those words because he wanted everything from that man and he wanted to be everything to Robert. 

Sex with Robert was always his favourite thing in the world, but taking away that extra layer made it more intimate, more beautiful. Closer to each other, feeling Robert rocking against his prostate gland or rubbing himself against Robert’s. Really pleasuring each other. An extension of love that held them in a perfect bubble where nothing mattered apart from each other. Where the nuances of every touch and look were filled with love. 

It just became something they didn’t use from then on. He knew Robert was the only man he wanted to love, and being that close to him, seeing a side of Robert that he knew nobody else had seen, showing Robert that side of himself, too, was something he never wanted to share with anyone else. 

It was why he reverted back to helmets when it came to Alex. He didn’t want to feel that closeness. Plus, he didn’t know him that well and kept him at a spade’s length. In the little time they did have sex, whenever Aaron wasn’t feigning illness or showing complete disinterestedness by saying he was busy, it was montonous and lacklustre. He knew it was going to be another thing he’d have to force himself to live without. Like Robert’s cocky smile, or his cold feet on a morning, or those hair-brained schemes that were always stupid but gave Robert that twinkle in his eye. It was painful to pretend that he didn’t want or need Robert when loving Robert had become part of who he was. Was something that came as naturally as breathing. 

When they reunited, that first time in seven months, Aaron wanted to stay in that moment forever, feeling that close to the only man he would ever love. It was tender and full of reverence, not full of passion and heat, but reacquainting with each other’s bodies and feeling that untouchable intimacy. He let out a low rumble of a moan followed by a breathless, “Robert.” Felt Robert’s hand graze the stubble on his cheek, his thumb rubbing over it, felt Robert’s mouth tease open his and knew that he had finally returned home.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback or comments are greatly appreciated. :-)


End file.
